Six Words
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Describing the characters of Maximum Ride in six words. Let's see how this goes...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a fun way to pass time. Basically, a while back, my English teacher had us all describe ourselves – or our lives – in 6 words. I thought I'd try it out with Maximum Ride characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Dylan:

Unrequited love: Story of my life.

Fang:

In love. In denial. Insanely introverted.

Max:

I loved him. Then he left.

Iggy:

Tick. Tick. What's that? My bomb.

Nudge:

My life? Six words aren't enough.

Gazzy:

Barely acknowledged, but the cutest one.

Angel:

Fine at first, then the devil.

Ter Borscht:

Only cared about for my accent.

Jeb:

Psychopathic man who experiments on kids.

Dr. Martinez:

Nice, then crazy, nice, then crazy…

Ella:

"I was meant to have wings!"

Anne:

A knife, or cookies? Your choice.

Maya:

A cheap imitation. Like those sunglasses…

Lissa:

Only known for kissing Fang. Sad.

Sam:

Evil or not? We'll never know.

Brigid:

Cougar is my middle name, baby.

**If I think of any more for any of the characters, I'll post. Writing this was really fun. ;)**

**~Cake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know, I wasn't planning on writing this, but after doing my homework, baking my dad brownies for his birthday (Yeah, I'm just that good a daughter), and realizing I had nothing else to do, I decided to write this.**

**I did notice that many of you pointed out that I forgot Total and Akila, and I'm sorry! I feel very ashamed…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Total (Ha-ha! I included you this time!):

What do you mean "_not gourmet_"?

Akila:

Arf. Whaddaya expect? I can't talk.

Max:

Mess with her = have a deathwish.

Dylan:

Unwanted by Flock, but Abercrombie's hiring.

Fang:

Apparently does ballet. Show us, then.

Nudge:

Ella's opposite: Wants to be normal.

Angel:

Hear that? That's my insanity talking.

Gazzy:

Hey, that thing should have exploded…

Iggy:

Vision isn't needed to be epic.

Ella:

Side-character at first. Proved you wrong.

Ter Borscht:

Never did destroy that Snickers Bar…

Dr. Martinez:

I speak Spanish. Beat that, bitches.

Jeb:

*Breath* Max, I am your father.

Anne:

I _totally_ work for the FBI.

Sam:

Max's first kiss. Get the pitchforks.

Lissa:

Fang's first kiss. Get the flamethrowers.

Brigid:

Just plain annoying. Who needs science?

**Am I missing anyone this time? Hopefully not. Anyway, I have learned through this that "Whaddaya" is a clever way to say "What do you" in one word. I have also learned that dashes connected things that are definitely two words are helpful in condensing things, too.**

**Anyway, the oven's ringing that the brownies are ready! I must go!**

***Note: Jeb's sentence was a ploy on Darth Vader for all who didn't realize and Fang's is referring to the "You're a fridge with wings, we're freaking ballet dancers." quote.  
**

**~Cake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for another installment of Six Words because, well, I'm bored. As normal. *Sigh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Ari:

Wait, am I alive _again_? Damn.

Brigid:

Hobby: Fang… What happened to science?

Total:

You wish you looked like me.

Iggy:

Use a bomb? I would _never_.

Gazzy:

The stench? Agonizing. The boy? Adorable.

Magnolia:

A normal dog? Those truly exist?

Lissa:

I thought Fang was into me!

Fang:

Can't wear that. It's not black.

Nudge:

Where _the hell_ is my straightener?

Akila:

Rhymes with tequila. Just. That. Cool.

Anne:

Yeah. That knife is for baking.

Jeb:

Doesn't get more psychotic than this…

Max:

Stole my cookies? You _wanna_ die?

Sam:

Mostly irrelevant. What a loose end.

Dylan:

Nudge, I _needed_ the straightener. Sorry.

Gozen:

Stop confusing me with Godzilla! Jeez…

Ter Borscht:

Zee leetle boy stole my voice.

Angel:

They really should change my name.

Maya:

Fang doesn't love me. Life sucks.

Kate:

Super strong. That's all I remember.

Ratchet:

Annoying as hell. Just shut up.

Holden:

You da starfish dude! Coolios, man.

Star:

You betrayed Fang. YOU. MUST. DIE!

Omega:

I thought I was in fish…

Mr. Chu:

Those damn environmentalists. I hate 'em.

Dr. M:

And you thought Jeb was crazy…

Ella:

Was she necessary? Not at all.

**And that's a wrap. I did everyone I could think of off the top of my head. :)**

**~Cake.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for the next installment of Six Words! Twedlee deedlee dee…**

Fang:

Don't need fangirls. I have Fang-girls.

Iggy:

Can make a mean cheese omelet.

Gazzy:

I didn't fart! Twas… uh… him!

Max:

You. Stole. My. Cookies? You're dead.

Jeb:

Hypodermic needles: my favorite childhood toys!

Dr. M:

Intelligent. Can cook. Best mom ever.

Nudge:

All Nudge. All the time… ZOMG!

Angel:

Knife in your back? Wasn't me.

Dylan:

Find your true calling, dear. _Modeling_.

Brigid:

Come over here, Fang. *Seductive Wink*

Lissa:

Fax interrupter alert. Exit the premises.

Ari:

Seriously, JP? Alive again? So overused…

Random-Boy-From-Disneyland:

Made Ari feel good. Awwwww! Adorable. :)

Ratchet:

Thinks he's cool. What a dork.

Hatchet:

Can I cut off your arm?

Star:

Freaking traitor! Stupid idiotic Fang betrayor.

Kate:

I hear Wonder-Woman needs a sidekick.

Maya:

I love you, Fang. He knows. **(A/N: Hee hee! Nevermore reference. From the *SPOILER ALERT* Maya dies scene.)**

Fang-Girl Nation:

Interrupting Fax, huh? Die. Die! DIE!

Gozen:

Rawr! ME IS GIANT LIZARD THING.

Magnolia:

I'm a normal dog. Cool, huh?

Akila:

After my wedding everyone was sad.

Total:

_Ma-ax_! This is store brand. Despicable!

Anne:

"Eat your vegetables!" _Because they're poisoned… ;)_

Mr. Chu:

Must… destroy… environmentalists! MUA HA HA!

**That's all for today, guys. I know I probably missed a few, but these are all the ones I could think of off the top of my head right now.**

**~Cake.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't have much time to write before I go to sleep, but I promised myself I would post before the apocalypse happened, so…**

Max:

"Want ice cream?" Best guardian ever.

Fang:

What the hell is this _Figgy_?

Iggy:

Sorry. Didn't know diplomas were flammable.

Marian Jensen:

Challenging Dr. Martinez: Mom fight, commence!

Mr. Chu:

Why do environmentalists have birdkids helping?

Gazzy:

Must… resist… pinching… his… adorable… cheeks.

Angel:

*Runs for cover* Scary demon child!

Nudge:

… And that's why potatoes aren't round.

Holden **(HAHA! I didn't call you hatchet like last time)**:

Suicide is impossible. Limbs keep regenerating.

Ratchet:

You think you're cool? Meet Max.

Star:

We hate you.

Sincerely,

Fax Nation.

Kate:

Same goes for you, betraying scum.

Lissa:

Don't blame me! Fang is irresistible.

Brigid:

Cougar is the latest fashion trend.

Jeb:

I'll help you kids! *Hides needle*

Dr. Martinez:

Very mysterious, elusive, crafty- OMG, ASSASIN!

Anne:

Walk home from school. No flying. **(Book reference, sorry if you don't get that one)**

Ella:

Max, please listen to One Direction!

Ari:

Get a new villain. Just try.

Maya:

Fang doesn't love you. Tough break.

Fang-Girl Nation:

Where's Fang? RUN! FOLLOW THE BIRD-BOY!

Gozen:

Not easy being a giant lizard.

Magnolia:

I died in the apocalypse, apparently.

Akila:

Bark! Bark! (Translation: Love you, Total)

Total:

Akila, the most beautiful dog ever.

Dylan:

Why, Max? Why? I'm so gorgeous…

**Well, that's it. Happy (Merry?) Apocalypse, everyone!**

**Goodbye (Possibly forever),**

**~Cake.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So… the world didn't end. Awkward…**

Max:

Don't like bird-kids? Deal with it.

Fang:

… … I don't talk, remember? I remember.

Brigid:

Trending: #Cougar4Life… Who is with me?

Lissa:

Fax? What the hell is that?

Iggy:

Ella, Nudge, even _Angel_? Just pick.

Gazzy:

So innocent and all too adorable.

Angel:

"You're my favorite, too." Yeah, _right. _**(A/N: Reference to the first book! Who remembers that?)**

Mr. Chu:

I'm a villain. Not much else.

Dr. Martinez:

Super Mom just came to town.

Anne:

Forgot the poison. Goddammit. So… close…

Ella:

Shopping spree time = Kidnapping Max time.

Nudge:

Not shutting up any time soon…

Gozen:

Flock,

Sorry for the tornado.

-Gozen.

Dylan:

Why do you hate me, people?

Holden:

Can your head grow back, starfish?

Ratchet:

Honestly, I forgot your power, dude.

Star:

You're super fast… yada, yada, yada.

Kate:

Pretty cool… until you betrayed Fang.

Maya:

"I'm not Max!" Hell no, Clone. **(A/N: If you can't tell, I hate Maya. XD)**

Jeb:

Maybe someday I won't be psychopathic. **(A/N: You keep thinking that…)**

Fang-Girl Nation:

Fang _is_ real, you doubters! Hmph.

Magnolia:

Arf. Bark. Ruff. Yep. That's it.

Akila:

Total says I need table manners.

Total:

She eats out of a _dog-bowl_!

**Yep. The world isn't over. SHOCKER. **** (Epic sarcasm, yo!)**

**But as they say, Don't worry about being wrong, Mayans, it's not like it's the end of the world. (LOLOLOLOLOLOL. Okay, it isn't that funny, but I'm a lame person. Deal.)**

**~Cake.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Are you ready for this?**

Max:

Have I mentioned I like cookies?

Fang:

Blends into the shadows every day.

Iggy:

Since when do I love Nudge? **(A/N: This one pained me. I'm such a Niggy supporter…)**

Ella:

Sweet little sister… that wants wings.

Dr. Martinez:

You can't beat my cookies. Ha.

Jeb:

Whaddaya want? I'm busy torturing children.

Gazzy:

I know I'll save my sister. **(Angel Experiment reference…)**

Angel:

Studies show looks can be deceiving.

Ratchet:

You're sure you don't deal drugs?

Holden:

Kinda cool. But, _ew_, Fang's Gang.

Star:

You're super fast. Make. Me. Care.

Kate:

You could be a superhero, girl.

Ari:

Innocent little kid. Scary, dominant Eraser.

Anne:

Santa, I want weapons for Christmas.

Gozen:

I died, didn't I? Yup. Dead.

Magnolia:

I'm a cute puppy. Gimme food.

Akila:

I miss Alaska. Private islands suck.

Total:

Live in a _hut_? Complete _madness_!

Mr. Chu:

For some reason, I hate submarines.

Brigid:

My new fragrance: _A la Cougar_.

Lissa:

How's my name pronounced? Liii-sah? Leee-sah? **(A/N: I've always wondered that…)**

Sam:

What ever happened to me, JP?

Nudge:

I don't rant endlessly, you know.

Dylan:

A mirror?... Wow, I look _good_!

Maya:

She's otherwise known as Max II.

Fang-Girl Nation:

Max runs away? WE'LL LOVE YOU.

**Hehe. Who is part of that nation? Anyway, please please please review and favorite! They give me inspiration… and, you know, something to brag about to my friends. ;)**

**~Cake.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm going to try to update this everyday of Winter Break. Key word being "try". Also, someone reviewed about my repetitive-ness. Like with Brigid being a cougar. I only repeat that because I think it's hilarious… so yeah.**

Fang:

1D has nothing on my Fang-Girls.

Gozen:

Why do I talk like Yoda? **(A/N: Thank you, Guest! I would've PMed you, but there was no account there…)**

Angel: **(NEVERMORE SPOILER! READ AT OWN RISK.)**

Voice? Oooh! Yeah, that's me, forgot. **(A/N: Thanks for that one, IzzyPure.)**

Max:

Gunshot wound brought me to family.

Iggy:

Blind Pyro Chef to the rescue!

Lissa:

So it's Liii-sah. Good to know.

Sam:

Fang really wants to punch him.

Brigid:

Ever heard the term 'Smart-ass', Brigid?

Gazzy:

I don't like Nudge! Girls = cooties!

Ari:

I'm alive again! It's Flock-killing time…

Omega:

Doesn't fanfiction understand I am emotionless?

Nudge:

Girly-girl forever, but can be tough.

Mr. Chu:

You're telling _me_ to go green?

Ratchet:

Left his gang to join Fang's.

Holden:

Nerdy boy. Starfish boy. Now dead. **(A/N: He died in the apocalypse… right?)**

Star:

There's this thing… it's called _loyalty_.

Jeb:

Dear Diary,

I mutated children today.

Dr. Martinez:

Super Mom weapon? Vacuum of _death_!

Ella:

The sweetheart that read to Iggy.

Dylan:

Abercrombie's _still_ hiring. Go. Right. Now.

Total:

In love with an Alaskan malamute.

Akila:

In love with a _talking scottie._

Magnolia:

Ella left me behind. Sniffle, sniffle.

Maya:

Dylan and I aren't in love!

Fang-Girl Nation:

Someone smexier than Fang? Improbable. Impossible.

Anne:

My newest class course: _Killer _cooking.

**SHE'S NOT AFRAID OF ALL THE ATTENTION! SHE'S NOT AFRAID OF RUNNING WILD! HOW COME SHE'S SO AFRAID OF FALLING IN LOVE? Had to add that in since I mentioned 1D this chapter. :P**

**By the way, if you have any six word descriptions, put them in a review and I might use them. Peace!**

**~Cake.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Ack. That is so catchy. Have you seen that video on Youtube? If not, you must go search "Dumb ways to die" and it will come right up.**

**I got tons of suggestions, thank you all! Sadly, I can't personally put in who did each one specifically, but if you see yours, thank you so much!**

Max:

Great at ass-kicking. Terrible at love.

Fang:

Why _the hell_ am I immortal?

Dylan:

No Abercrombie? Fine. Go try Hollister.

Fang-Girl Nation:

Heeeey, sexy bird-boy! Oppa mutant style!

Anne:

I love all you bird-kids. Sike.

Jeb:

Spare time? Mutate my own children.

Ari:

I'm not dead? This is annoying…

Fax:

Cute. Awesome. Angsty at times… _Perfect_.

Iggy:

Fanfiction manages to forget I'm blind.

Gazzy:

Can kill you with his farts.

Total:

A dog bowl? Don't be barbaric…

Akila:

When did my life get weird?

Ella:

I get you. Ditto, Akila. Ditto.

Dr. Gunther-Hagen:

Dylan, my son, lead ze evolution!

Dr. Martinez:

No, Ella! No mutation for you.

Magnolia:

Arf. Woof. Bark. All I got.

Gozen:

Hmm… Why am I never shipped?

Angel:

*Glares* I. Want. That. Bear. Max.

Celeste:

Help me! My owner is crazy.

Sam:

Am I an Eraser? Who knows…

Lissa:

Fang-y! Why don't you like me?

Brigid:

Damn her and her smarts. Damn.

Maya:

Worked for School. Loved Fang. Died.

Ratchet:

Please drop the 'gangster' thing. Please.

Holden:

Forever in our hearts: Starfish Boy.

Star:

Twinkle, twinkle, little- WE HATE YOU.

Kate:

This is Kate. Watch Kate lift.

Nudge:

She really can throw a punch.

Omega:

Try to kill the Flock. Repeat.

**That's it for now, folks. I'm so tired.**

**~Cake.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lack of update on Christmas, guys, but it was, you know, Christmas. I got bunches of cool stuff, I spent quality time with my family, blah blah blah. You all could probably care less, so I'm going to get on with writing the chapter.**

Max:

Kick-ass is my middle name. Duh.

Fang:

I told you. I'm. Not. _Emo_.

Angel:

Keep calm. Embrace your inner demon.

Fang-Girl Nation:

Oh my God. Fang is supermegafoxyawesomehot.

Iggy:

I'm blind. :(… Bomb? I'm over it.

Gazzy:

Multi-talented kid. He can belch, too.

Nudge:

Public? But my hair's a mess!

Fax:

Fang's hopelessly devoted to you, Max.

Ratchet:

Wait… your name isn't Racket? Whoa.

Holden:

Lost a limb? No big deal.

Star:

She even smells like a traitor.

Kate:

Who threw that car across town?

Maya:

She ain't no Max, folks. Sorry.

Jeb:

Are you questioning my sanity? *GASP*

Mr. Chu:

_No_. I'd _never_ hurt the earth

Anne:

Her cooking skills: Less than zero.

Dr. Martinez:

I'm Max's mother. Isn't that great?

Marian Jensen:

You ain't, bitch! I'm Max's mom.

Akila:

You got dog-biscuits? Don't tell Total…

Total:

I'm protesting starting now. Goodbye, barbarians!

Magnolia:

Well, I will forever be forgotten.

Omega:

Ack, No! Don't move that fast!

Celeste:

I'm Angel Bear. Also, Angel's bear.

Lissa:

Ever consider I'm not a bitch?

Brigid:

Ever consider- Nah. We already know.

Sam:

Such the gentleman. Til he Eras-ifies.

Ari:

I'm seven. Does no one understand?

Dr. Gunther-Hagen:

_You brought Dylan?_ Get him, girls!

Gozen:

You'll never get away- Oh, wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! Did I ever tell y'all that I got a new laptop for Christmas/Hanukkah? Well, I did and it means I no longer have to crowd the family computer's desktop! Hoorah!**

Fax:

There's no better pairing than this. **(A/N: Arguable, yes. But don't mess with me. Fax is my OTP, well, either Fax or Clace [Mortal Instruments])**

Fang-Girl Nation:

Keep calm and remember Fang's hotness.

Maya:

Fang has terrible taste in replacements.

Dylan:

Max _likes_ him? ... Didn't think so.

Holden:

Mommy, look! My arm's growing back!

Max:

What? Kill Brigid? Nah, wasn't me.

Lissa:

I'm always made a whiny bitch.

Sam:

An Eraser? Max needs better men…

Brigid:

"Don't get stuck in ice!" _Know-it-all…_

Fang:

His hair flip causes internal panic.

Iggy:

Strawberry-blond, blind, pyromaniac bird-kid. LOVE HIM.

Gazzy:

So cute- Oh, God! The _stench_!

Nudge:

Our hearts break when she leaves. **(A/N: I'm talking when she goes off to be normal in the books…)**

Angel:

Could've been cute. Decided on psychotic.

Jeb:

Just the _most perfect_ fatherly figure.

Anne:

Didn't know bird-kids ate that much.

Dr. Martinez:

The perfect mom… I think? Maybe?

Marian Jensen:

You were pretty much forgotten. Sorry.

Ari:

The poor little boy died. Again.

Star:

This is Star. Watch Star run.

Kate:

My secret? Lots of protein shakes.

Gozen:

Me smash you tiny people. Ha. **(A/N: Gozen's not **_**that**_** big, I know. For some reason I can never stop picturing him as a giant.)**

Ratchet:

I heard that. Developed senses, remember?

Omega:

Must kill. Must kill. Must kill. **(A/N: Think of him saying it in a monotone…)**

**Well, that's it for now. I'm going to go waste time being an obnoxious Gleek and watch a million old episodes. ^.^**

**~Cake.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm going to apologize now if this terrible, doesn't make sense, or is more than six words each. I'm really tired because I've been out all day, but I promised myself I'd write this, so…**

Max:

Look up badass in the dictionary.

Fang:

Pre-Fang? Black = Emo. Post-Fang? Black = Hot.

Iggy:

This place about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Literally. **(A/N: KE$HA!)**

Dylan:

He's a freaking two-year old, people.

Ari:

He separated the Flock. *Death glare*

Nudge:

Max! Playing Human Barbie is fun!

Maya:

Braiding hair? The bitch ain't Max!

Angel:

You can't any get more misleading.

Gazzy:

His farts: So bad they're _green_.

Lissa:

Newest member of the Slut-Forever Club!

Brigid:

_Oldest_ member of the Slut-Forever Club! **(A/N: Oh, come on. You knew I had to add that jab at Brigid's cougar-ness in there…)**

Sam:

He's so evil! Well, we think…

Ratchet:

I'm so gangster! I stole pie.

Holden:

Hey- Shit, my mouth fell off.

Jeb:

_Sure_, Jeb. We all love you.

Dr. Martinez:

_Sure, _- Wait, we actually love you.

Ella:

Max's half-sister. Iggy's love-interest. Valencia's daughter.

Star:

Do you think she's stuck up?

Kate:

I can lift that for you.

Anne:

I'd never backstab! Well, maybe literally…

Omega:

Now I love _Maya_? _Emotionless, _remember?

Gozen:

Searching for fellow mutant lizards today.

Marian Jensen:

I watched Max in the test-tube!

Fax:

Omigod. They are _so_ in love.

Fang-Girl Nation:

Did he smirk at me? *Faints*

**I'm so tired. I think I might fall asleep on my computer. **

***Note: Tea has caffeine, but not enough to keep you up, apparently.**

**~Cake.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all! I am currently very proud of myself, for I have just given each and every one of my stories an image. Even though I know myself and you all will miss the dancing cake (don't worry! It's still on my profile…).**

**Anyway, though this is shameless plugging, please check out my new oneshot-songfic titled "Candles". Thanks for the support, everyone. It means so much to me. :)**

**By the way, just to address this, if I don't put your suggestion in, it isn't because it's bad. More like, I'm too lazy to log in to my gmail and actually look at all your suggestions. :/**

Max:

Is that Fang? Time to run…

Fang:

Status: Just awkwardly kissed her again.

Iggy:

Blowing up phones? I love Gaga!

Gazzy:

Who should I imitate this time?

Angel:

Why does she have extra powers?!

Nudge:

Her Super Hero Identity: Glamour Girl!

Fax:

"I love Mylan!" DIE! DIE! DIE!

Ari:

I can one-up Frankenstein. That's boss.

Jeb:

I'm not an asshole _at all_. **(A/N: Is it just me, or do my Jeb ones always come out sarcastic?)**

Anne:

Don't- Actually, play with the alligators.

Dr. Martinez:

We want her damn chocolate-chip cookies.

Omega:

I'm not gonna love your OCs.

Maya:

Not Max because she can cook!

Ratchet:

Wait, please! Does he deal drugs?!

Holden:

Crap, I grew an eleventh toe!

Star:

We can no longer tolerate you.

Kate:

It's true. Traitors aren't cool, Kate.

Lissa:

Well, just let her outrageously dream

Brigid:

Fang's technique to make Max jealous.

Fang-Girl Nation:

He's so hott. MARRY ME, FANG!

Gozen:

I wish I wasn't a lizard.

Mr. Chu:

You're officially my favorite non-environmentalist. Ever.

Marian Jensen:

I'm your mom. Believe me! _BELIEVE_!

Sam:

Barely there. We still despise him.

Ella:

Some hate her, some love her.

**Isn't that true, though? We all have mixed opinions on Ella. I'm not a big fan of her, but I can tolerate her, you know? But I definitely know people who **_**despise**_** Ella and then people are crazy about Ella.**

**~Cake.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hate my computer so much. It deleted this document twice. I hate it. End of story.**

Max:

Saving the world time? Not again.

Fang:

Stop making me cheat with bimbos. -_-

Iggy:

Cooking, bombs, Ella, the Flock = My life.

Gazzy:

He farts? Run far, far away.

Angel:

I'm the Voice. Makes total sense.

Nudge:

Wish she had a bigger part. **(A/N: Anyone else feel that way? Like she needed a bigger role in the books?)**

Ari:

I'm alive? How annoying is this?

Anne:

Chore time! Clean up, then die.

Mr. Chu:

Environmentalists are growing on me. Not!

Jeb:

He suggested looney-bin. I injected him.

Dr. Martinez:

Can save the day with cookies!

Ella:

One of the most important non-mutants.

Fax:

They are, like, so adorbs together!

Marian Jensen:

The most evil fake mother ever.

Brigid:

Talking about science? Sorry, stopped listening.

Lissa:

Might not have been a bitch.

Sam:

Might not have been an Eraser.

Fang-Girl Nation:

To-do List:

#1: Stalk Fang.

#2: That's it.

Maya:

Forgotten until she joined Fang's Gang.

Star:

Super speedy. Super preppy. Super traitorous.

Kate:

Didn't betray Fang! I helped Star!

Ratchet:

Supersonic senses for super stupid guy.

Holden:

What a memorable little starfish mutant!

Omega:

Sorry, I can't track fast movements.

Gozen:

I'm so scary, I scare myself.

**Sorry if I forgot some of my normal ones, but I am just so damn frustrated with this computer! :/**

**~Cake.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I'm sorry I didn't start writing this until 11:43 PM, but better late than never, right? I spent hours and hours on the Sims (it's fricking addicting), and now it's almost New Years!**

Max:

Can't the world survive without me?

Fang:

Mostly revolving around Max. How cute.

Nudge:

Talking. That's it. Yeah, I'm serious.

Angel:

Is she adorable or psycho? Both.

Gazzy:

My farts are just too cool.

Iggy:

My bombs are just too cool.

Maya:

Not my fault I'm a clone.

Ratchet:

Yo, I'm too gangstah for you!

Holden:

The coolest starfish that ever lived.

Star:

We're never forgetting you betrayed Fang.

Kate:

Same for you, Miss Super Strong.

Jeb:

Not psychotic, it is called _eccentric_.

Anne:

Remember that time I backstabbed bird-kids?

Ella:

You are Max's favorite half-sister, Ella.

Dr. Martinez:

I swear I'm not evil, Max!

Sam:

You pay for the ice cream.

Lissa:

You know, my hair isn't natural.

Brigid:

You're 20. Fang's 15. Fricking weirdo.

Ari:

I'm not an evil Eraser, Max!

Dylan:

I am the definition of #ForeverAlone.

Omega:

Will you please slow down, people?!

Fax:

Fax is forever. Why? It's perfect.

Fang-Girl Nation:

I'll bribe him to marry me!

Marian Jensen:

You are such a real fake-mother.

Gozen:

I'm a lizard. You a lizard?

**AHHH! NEED TO POST THIS BEFORE MIDNIGHT! HURRY HURRY HURRY!**

**I didn't do it. Well, craaaap. Eh, you get it at exactly midnight, anyway.  
**

**~Cake.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, peeps! You ready for this? I'm not, but you know… whatevs.**

Max:

_Go to bed_… or I'll _cook_.

Maya:

I am my own individual, people.

Fang:

Not Goth. Not Emo. Just awesome.

Angel:

BREAKING NEWS: 6-year-old completes world domination!

Iggy:

That with a side of bombs?

Nudge:

Can't and won't ever shut up.

Gazzy:

I'll love him till he farts.

Ella:

Our favorite possibly evil Iggy lover.

Dr. Martinez:

Our favorite possibly evil Max's mother.

Jeb:

Our favorite- He _actually_ evil, though.

Marian Jensen:

Our favorite definitely evil Max's mother.

Ratchet:

Will be a douche for cash.

Holden:

Has the coolest party trick. Limb-removal.

Star:

My power? It's called betrayal, everyone.

Kate:

Preppy, Asian, incredibly strong… Wait, _what_?

Ari:

I wish I could beat Max once…

Mr. Chu;

You know you'll never forget me.

Gozen:

Don't mess with the lizard thing!

Sam:

Don't you want me, Max? *Wink*

Lissa:

Don't you want me, Fang? *Wink*

Brigid:

Singlehandedly made 'The Final Warning' terrible.

Anne:

You upset many readers! Cool, huh?

Dylan:

Because JP just _needed_ another love-interest.

Omega:

Super powerful… till you move fast.

Fang-Girl Nation:

He said, 'Hi'. I'll die happy.

Fax:

They fight, but they're in love.

Figgy:

Because they're _totally_ not both straight.

Fissa/Figid/Faya:

You bring disgrace upon the world.

**Added in some new ones, whaddaya think?**

**~Cake.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry for not updating this yesterday, but I was kind of busy. My best friend and I working on a pretty important project for Girl Scouts right now, so… yeah. And just because I mentioned Girl Scouts, I don't want any of you making fun of it. *Glares***

Max:

Curses the Bambi Eyes with heart.

Fang:

Best bird-boy I wish I knew.

Iggy:

Rivaling Fang for such a title.

Nudge:

I'm releasing my magical rant powers!

Angel:

Commencing the Psychotic/Sweet Little Girls Meeting!

Gazzy:

He has a problem called farting.

Lissa:

Smooched Fang once. Now, she's hated.

Brigid:

CougarTown's Guest this week: Brigid Dwyer!

Sam:

Maybe I'm evil, maybe I'm not.

Ari:

The cute little boy wants out.

Jeb:

Mutation serum! Get it cheap here!

Ratchet:

Fang is cool. You are not.

Holden:

My personal favorite Fang's Gang Member.

Maya:

Some love. Some hate. Many riot.

Kate:

Not in the School, but mutated.

Star:

Nevermore made me start disliking you.

Gozen:

Me? Lizard? _Nah_… Kay, fine. Yeah.

Anne:

_Questionnaire:_

_Ever impersonated an officer?_

Uh… **(A/N: This is referring to when Anne pretended to be with FBI or whatever. Sorry, that could be a bit confusing.)**

Ella:

She's not with the School, right?

Dr. Martinez:

Wait, neither is she, right? Confusing.

Marian Jensen:

At least I'm a straight-up villain.

Mr. Chu:

I agree. No tricks necessary, even.

The Uber-Director:

I agree. Let's make a club.

Fax:

OMG, my OTP! Fissa can die.

Fang-Girl Nation:

Will you be my Valentine, Fang?

Fissa/Figid/Faya:

*Laughs* People think this'll ever happen?

**Sorry if I missed any today. I don't have my usual list. Also, ALERT! If any of you have read the Mortal Instruments, please check out my two stories for it. They are titled 'Counting' and 'Red Hair'. Thanks!**

**~Cake.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Are you ready for this? Well, I'm going to assume you are, seeing as you opened up this web page to read it. You know, and there's the fact that I'm just super-awesomesauce. Don't even try to argue it.**

Max:

Jealousy's a bitch. One named Brigid.

Fang:

Many just assume I'm a manwhore.

Fang-Girl Nation:

Correction: Manwhore _and_ Sexy Awesome Beast.

Iggy:

I'm a hotshot with the ladies.

Nudge:

Forgets when to shush. Or ignores.

Angel:

You are an ability hog, girl!

Gazzy:

Caution. If entering room, wear gas-mask.

Ratchet:

His secret? He's an undercover Gleek. **(A/N: How badass is that? I mean seriously, if JP wanted him to seem tough and gangster, he should've just mentioned that. We'd all be cowering in his wake.)**

Holden:

You didn't betray Fang. You're cool.

Star:

What the hell were you _thinking_?

Kate:

JP messed up with Fang's Gang.

Lissa:

Would _you_ deny Fang a kiss?

Brigid:

Thank God nothing actually ever happened. **(A/N: Between her and Fang, I mean…)**

Sam:

Yeah, I'm possibly evil. Deal, people.

Ari:

I never 'came on' to Max!

Jeb:

Will you be my personal punching-bag?

Dr. Martinez:

Will you bake me some cookies?

Anne:

Will you backstab m- _Wait_… nevermind.

Mr. Chu:

What do you expect from me?

Gozen:

He's a talking lizard-thing. Give respect.

Fax:

True definition of 'meant to be'.

Maya:

I'm sorry, but you're very disliked.

Fissa/Faya/Figid:

Don't look now, but… _giant Fax-Army-Mob!_

Marian Jensen:

She isn't related to Max… what?!

Dylan:

Yeah, um, buddy… You're two-years old.

Ella:

Didn't hear me, bitch? WANT WINGS!

Omega:

Just listen for once. I'm _emotionless_!

**So, there you have it! I'm going back to school on Monday, so the updates won't be everyday anymore, but I'll try to keep up. And I've been getting some comments on messing up ages, and I'm really sorry. I don't have the books with me (I only actually own the first and last one, the rest I rented from the library) and I'm too lazy to go look up on the internet what age each person was in each specific book, so I mostly go from memory. Which can get kind of faulty. But to make up for my ages being off in past chapters, I made sure to put basically everyone I could inside this chapter.**

**~Cake.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Time to update.**

Angel:

I control your mind. Scared yet?

Iggy:

Big cars. Big gas-tanks. Big BOOM!

Gazzy?

Me? Did I fart? Hell yeah!

Max:

Gazzy, I said don't swear! *Glares*

Jeb:

Bored? *Grabs a needle* Mutate kids!

Brigid:

Brigid, not 'Bridget' or 'Brigit', people.** (A/N: I swear, almost EVERYONE spells her name wrong!)**

Lissa:

She kissed Fnick. I'm really jealous. **(A/N: I am. She was just a normal person and she got to kiss him. Un-freaking-fair.)**

Sam:

Did you hear? I'm a loose-end.

Ari:

This got old after a while.

Ratchet:

Did he die after the apocalypse?

Holden:

Same question for the starfish boy.

Star:

You chose the losing side, Star.

Kate:

Don't always stick with your friends.

Anne:

Quit law-enforcement. Joined 'Psychopath's Mutation Club'.

Marian Jensen:

One of Max's possible mothers. Yup.

Dr. Martinez:

Max's actual mother… we all think…

Ella:

Guess what? She's an Eggy supporter.

Nudge:

I wonder who she ships together…

Gozen:

Will you guys ever love me?

Maya:

I'm less popular than the lizard-thing.

Fax:

It is final that it's forever.

Fissa/Faya/Figid:

Not happening in a million years.

Dylan:

You were _made_ to love Max.

Omega:

Eyes can't track fast movement. Crap.

**That's all for today.**

**~Cake.**


	20. Chapter 20

This is the last daily update you'll be getting, because it's the last day of Winter Break, so… enjoy.

Max:

You upset her? Fear for life.

Fang:

When Fang farts… is it silent?

Gazzy:

When Gazzy farts, it certainly isn't.

Iggy:

The pyromaniacs are back in town. **(A/N: Oh, God. I just did it. I made a High School Musical reference. I feel like I should be shunned…)**

Angel:

Loved the little-girl, hated the psycho.

Nudge:

She _can_ talk normally, just doesn't.

Ari:

Just let me rest in peace.

Sam:

You never got to know me…

Lissa:

Our minds made her a bitch.

Brigid:

She'll be _your_ slutty scientist, sugar. **(A/N: Woo! Alliteration!)**

Dylan:

Got the looks, not the girl.

Jeb:

Yeah. I thought I was good.

Ratchet:

Part of the abomination: Fang's Gang!

Holden:

He'll never pull off the headless-look.

Star:

Betray Fang, deal with the Fang-Girls.

Kate:

Yes, we know you're a traitor.

Anne:

Tried to be the 'Flock Mother'.

Marian Jensen:

Tried to be Max's mother. Failed.

Dr. Martinez:

Tried to be Max's mother. Succeeded.

Ella:

I admit it! I like Iggy! **(A/N: My reaction to that: **_**SHOCKER…**_**)**

Mr. Chu:

I will never not be evil.

Gozen:

THAT'S INSULTING. My mom's a lizard!

Maya:

Well, she'll never be Max. Pity.

Omega:

I always imagine you Swedish… weird. **(A/N: I know. I'm weird, but I just always do.)**

Fang-Girl Nation:

Don't- PUNCH! Mess with- PUNCH! _FANGLES!_

Fax:

It'll never leave our hearts ever.

Fissa/Faya/Figid:

It'll never stop annoying us ever.

**Well, goodbye for now! Review please, and maybe add some suggestions!**

**~Cake.**


End file.
